1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device having a light emitter including a fluorescent material, and an illuminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the improvement of a light-emitting device and an illuminating apparatus comprising a light-emitting chip such as a light-emitting diode has been progressed. Some light-emitting devices and some illuminating apparatuses, include a light emitter which contains fluorescent material to be excited by the light emitted from a light-emitting chip. The light-emitting device and the illuminating apparatus emit composite output light comprising the light emitted from the light emitter. As to the light-emitting device and the illuminating apparatus comprising a light-emitting chip, the improvement of light-emitting efficiency has been required. Especially, as to the light-emitting device and the illuminating apparatus comprising the light emitter, the improvement of emitting efficiency of light by the light emitter has been required.